youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Pause
Lost Pause (born: ), also known as Noble, is a YouTuber mostly know for his Let's Plays of anime-themed Visual Novels. His non-gaming related content mostly consists of "Try Not To Laugh/Cringe/etc" Challenges, reactions to fan-made content, tests of his knowledge of anime, and discussion of anime-related news. He also occasionally posts short comedy skits, many of which he jokingly claims are cringy and he regrets doing, and mostly does a couple second skits in the beginning of his videos, primarily in his #NobleSenpai and Reaction videos. His high energy, excessive giggliness and various cringeworthy antics have causes new viewers to question whether he is drunk/on drugs in some videos. However, Noble has made it clear multiple times that this is not the case. Personal Life Very little is known about Noble's personal life, as he prefers to maintain his privacy. However, in the first video in 2018, in which Noble replies to Logan Paul's incident, it was revealed that Noble's family were bankrupt and that his mother contemplated suicide. Despite this, the issues were solved and Noble decided to make a YouTube channel. All that he has chosen to purposely reveal so far is that he lives in the USA and that he was born on 29th March, 1988. It is assumed that he lives in western USA due to his use of PST (Pacific Standard Time), as he has mentioned "It's hot as balls here in Cali", which suggests that he lives in California, and it is assumed that his full name is Jonathan Gibbs, hence the fact that on Twitch he has entered that as his name when you would Donate. A while after that he changed it to Lost Pause. Noble is "most definitely" heterosexual and was in a relationship with fellow anime YouTuber Ruiriupanda since November 2016; He made a video revealing this to his subscribers on March 29, 2017. However, on October 4, 2017, Noble revealed that he has broken up with her because of her family issues. As of January 27, 2020, Noble has now been in a relationship with Ashley Wolff, aka TheWizarding Journey, for more than a year. 'Noble's Father' Noble's dad participated with him in an Ask Noble Senpai video on June 19, 2018. On May 13, 2019, Noble's dad passed away and he did a video about it titled I’ll miss you, Dad. Pets Noble has one cat as a pet, who he has mentioned on occasion, especially when he's talking about catgirls in games and anime, in which he would make jokes about his cat. The first time his cat has ever been seen in his video, to confirm its existence, is in the video "GET ALL WAIFUS – Finale – Noble Goes to Japan III (Fan Game)" in which Noble moved the camera over to view his cat laying on his bed. Noble has confirmed its passing as of May 2016. Series’ Sakura Noble had full playthroughs of every single Sakura game on his channel and credits his Sakura Spirit Let's Play as the reason for his channel's success. The Sakura games are all Visual Novels, games that are essentially picture books with some of them having 'Choose Your Adventure' elements that give you an ending based on the choices you made. These games are made by Winged Cloud. On August 1, 2018, Noble removed all his playthroughs of the Sakura games in order to avoid a flagging. Princess Evangile Noble's longest running series is on the Visual Novel, Princess Evangile. The early chapters of the game were uploaded to YouTube, before having to stop temporarily due to a C&D by the developers of the game, MangaGamer. Noble decided to stream the rest of the game on Twitch to counter this, but received personal permission to continue making videos anyway. The raw streams are uploaded to YouTube and each episode from this point is considerably longer as a result. The series was well received, and has resulted in the creation of the channel's first mascot. Hyperdimension Neptunia A Japanese Role-Playing Game or JRPG with Visual Novel elements. This game is based on the real life Console War with the various game consoles, engines and dev companies being personified into characters. The game is considered a satire and has many references to the gaming industry culture both new and old. This series gave the channel a massive boost in subscribers likely because of Noble's humorous commentary and the fact that he was one of the few people who actually has a Let's Play on these games. Some of the game's characters and jokes are constantly referenced in his other videos. The first 2 games were recorded and uploaded to YouTube, and all further games were streamed on Twitch first before being uploaded to YouTube. So far, he has played all Neptunia games that are available on Steam. The Semi-Colon The semi-colon in the game's title is considered weird and unnecessary by Noble and constantly mocked, especially in episodes of the first game where he would address the game as 'Hyperdimension Semi-Colons'. Controversy As a YouTuber who plays mostly dialogue-heavy games, there were numerous concerns about Noble's ability to stay focused on the story when he decided to stream most of the games he plays. Due to numerous spam donations, the flow of the games would constantly get interrupted and result in late reactions, inability to understand a key plot device mentioned a few lines ago, or indifference to a big plot twist. The wave of donations first escalated during the Hyperdimension NeptuniaRe;Birth 3 streams. There were also concerns over the quality of videos. Most episodes were now 1-2 hours long and contain little to no editing. The fanbase may not have communicated this problem well, as comments such as "I miss old Noble" were interpreted as favoring the clickbait, NSFW thumbnails and content, which had been the reasons for the channel's temporary termination. Copyright and Flagging Issues Termination On March 3rd, 2016, the Lost Pause channel was terminated due to a Community Guidelines strike. On March 7th 2016, the channel was reinstated, but a 2-week upload ban still remained. By March 14, 2016, the 2 week ban was lifted and Noble was allowed to upload videos on his main channel again. Another Flagging On March 17, 2016, Noble was flagged once again by a Japanese company for a reaction to DanMachi Abridged Episode 1. However, he assured his fans that he's in no trouble this time, due to him being more experienced now and thus being able to combat it much easier. His main channel remained up the entire time, he was still able to upload videos. However, he also said that he removed many of his abridged series reactions due to this occurrence and will likely not do any more. Aftermath Noble has deleted, or otherwise made private nearly all his videos on HuniePop, H-Patches of Sakura Games, abridged reactions and a few other videos that may risk another termination. Another Flagging, Video Purging and Temporary Termination On July 30, 2018, Noble received another Community Guidelines strike. He uploaded a video explaining the situation and afterwards, was given another strike, thus getting a 2 week ban. Noble was unfortunately forced to remove several videos, including all of the Sakura games and his funny montages. On Aug 14, 2018, the ban was lifted, and Noble returned to YouTube. On August 17, 2018, one of Noble's newest videos was accidentally flagged for spam and his channel was briefly terminated. Noble was able to appeal the strike and his channel was reinstated 5 hours later. Roleplay Characters These characters occasionally show up in Noble's videos either though Twitter accounts or Noble's own editing and commentary. Characters who are not original usually retain the personality they have from the series they belong to. Several other Roleplay Characters can be seen in the form of YouTube commenters. Lily Noble currently has a mascot for his channel named Lily, a fox-girl mechanic drawn in anime-style created and given to Noble by Winged Cloud, the creators of the Sakura games, as a gift. (Probably because he keeps playing their games.) Lily was introduced to the channel on February 7th, 2016 in the video "THE NEW ANIME FACES OF LOST PAUSE" as Noble's new anime mascot along with his own anime avatar, and for a while, was a massive phenomenon for the community. She wants to "secretly" keep Noble for herself and always gets onto Noble because he won't pay her in bishies, which is, oddly enough, the Japanese word for "pretty boys". She has been extremely well-recieved by the viewers and all fan works portray her to act exactly like a female version of Noble. She also has 2 non-canon YouTube channels and a couple Twitter roleplay accounts which she uses to participate in Noble's 'Ask Senpai' Q&A Series. Panterbell The channel's former mascot, Panterbell, is a cat from the Visual Novel, Princess Evangile. He only utters the sound "Kuu" but is capable of human speech and can sometimes be seen conversing with the other characters, as he has been seen battling Lily. In the "Noble Goes To Japan" storyline, he has achieved god-like powers and has a more humanoid form. Blanc Originating from the Neptunia series, Blanc is one of Noble's "waifus". She retains her calm demeanor, but will go berserk when angered. Every jab or insult related to having a small chest size is usually directed at her, to which she responds with staring, visible threats, or actual physical assault. It is unknown whether this Blanc is from the Hyperdimension or the Ultradimension, or if Noble actually possesses both of them. Blanc was finally seen with large breasts in Episode 19 of the Megadimension Neptunia VII playthrough, but to the disappointment of multiple roleplay accounts, this was only a dream sequence. Masochist Door An ordinary white door commonly found beside Noble's webcam during videos. Due to the nature of the games which Noble plays, he can often be seen banging on the door in disapproval, disgust, or laughter. These repeated bangings resulted in the door gaining sentience, expressing delight after being hit. Masochist Door was abandoned when Noble moved to a new home, but has somehow tracked him down and has found a new door to possess. Gustav A French stereotype often seen holding a baguette, and is the source of Noble's torments. He has been trapped behind masochist door. Sponsor Men Zombie-like beings who retain the original person's physical appearance, but wear signature frame-less glasses. Their only goal seems to be forcing popular YouTubers to promote a product or service. As of now, only one Sponsor Man exists, while 2 others have been seen, but subsequently cured. * The Original – A mysterious man who appears in most of Noble's unboxing videos, and is referred to only as "Sponsor Man". He looks exactly like Noble even after he started dying his hair red and will usually walk in on Noble looking at something inappropriate on his computer then proceed to trick/force him into doing a sponsored video. In the unboxing video done during Anime Expo 2016, he is able to turn other humans into Sponsor Men, and acts in a more primal manner. * The Anime Man '''- Appeared in the unboxing video done during Anime Expo 2016. He was only seen for a brief moment before supposedly being cured. * '''Misty Chronexia – Appeared in the unboxing video done during Anime Expo 2016. He was only seen for a brief moment before supposedly being cured and is the only Sponsor Man to not wear glasses. Tentacle-Mustache Men Characters who prominently appear in rant videos. They are loud, and hypocritical. Their personalities reflect the subject of the rant, suggesting that they are either an amalgamation of people's thoughts or a manifestation of the thought itself. Waifu Body Pillow A body pillow that Noble had received during one of his unboxings, this "character" has appeared in some video skits, especially the memorable video in which Noble gave instructions on how to properly "snuggle" your waifu body pillow. Affiliates # RuiriuPanda (Rui) # Misty Chronexia (Misty) # The Gentlemen Voice # Rikadoh (Rika) # TheWizarding Journey # BijuuMike Until recently, Noble was friends (and frequent collaborator) with fellow anime YouTubers Joey, aka The Anime Man and Akidearest. However, the two have not collaborated with Noble since October 1, 2016 and it appears they have ceased all interactions with him on public social media since then. The reason behind this split is unknown, as none of those involved have acknowledged it publicly, which could very well mean that they haven't actually had any sort of falling out after all, but nobody really knows for sure. Videos Quotes Intro & Outro Quotes *"Hey, what's crackin' guys!" (Intro) *"And i'll see you beautiful sons of guns again....next time." (Outro) 2015 Quotes 2016 Quotes 2017 Quotes 2018 Quotes 2019 Quotes es:Lost Pause This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 10, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers